The Angry German Kid Show/Angry Sulu Kid HUNTED!
' 'Angry Sulu Kid HUNTED! '''is the first episode of the season 3 (61st overall). Synopsis TBA Plot At Leopold's house, he plays Unreal Tournament whatever he wants but sound from the door heard by Leopold, soon he opens the door, someone who knocks the door is revealed to be Madeleine Meanwhore, a former girlfriend of Croyt which stolen by Kervin/Angry Sulu Kid. Later, Madeleine asks Leopold about 5 months ago Kervin went into further way by showing a photo of Kervin to Leopold, answered by Leopold that Kervin is go back and he'll ask Kervin later. Leopold notices her to call him front name before she goes, he calls Jake at later time to do a conversation, end the phone conversation, Leopold goes to Kervin's house. At Kervin's house, Leopold and Jake are discussing with Kervin about Madeleine, but he'll let them out or he'll kick Leopold and Jake at the end. Soon, Leopold and Jake are meet with Croyt, the wizard himself who was a rival to Kervin/Angry Sulu Kid. To continue reading, go here. Gallery File:Untitled1.jpg|Early screenshot of the episode Transcript Trivia *This is the third main appearance of Angry Sulu Kid. *Some of the scenes are inspired on the Mighty Magiswords TV episode "Hoppus The Hunted". *This is the first episode that Angry Sulu Kid crying. It's due to some of the episode's scenes are inspired on the Mighty Magiswords TV episode "Hoppus The Hunted" *The death of Madeleine Meanwhore in GBL's AGK Series is similar to Annabelle Moreau's death of suicide and Fabrice's death of Leopold's kill but revived again in the OVA, also this is similar to the death of Alfonso Grave and Adrenaline21's dad in A21's AGK Series. *This episode is the first to be subtitled for all english speaking characters on GBL's AGK Series since season 2 ended. *Also from the above, the new sprite for 40T10 and Harold Slikk's voice for Hoppus is going to be used at this episode and onwards. * This is the first episode of Season 4. * Also this is Series 2's first episode. * Madeleine's voice will be higher pitch of Sean's. * Changes in this episode from earlier episodes, are: ** Hoppus' voice is now match into Harold Slikk's voice instead of lower deep-pitch voice. ** Both Fabrice and 40T10's sprite is replaced into newer ones which Adrenaline21 drew it before. ** Leopold's sprite is replaced into newer ones which GeneBernardinoLawl remade again because of an issue with FallenAGK. * This is Madeleine Meanwhore's 1st and only debut. * Croyt's sprite will be drawn by Adrenaline21 to get better quality of art. * This episode has a reference from The Fairly Oddparents * This episode's script has contained Sonic, Kingdom Hearts & Rockman Zero game Soundtracks. * Originally, this episode released at the same time as the Adrenaline21's AGK episode "Meet PrinceStickFigure" but it's delayed because of the difficulties when Gene editing his videos. External Links *Angry Sulu Kid HUNTED! on Angry German Kid Wiki Videos Category:Angry German Kid